


Pink Triangle

by The_BEES_Knees23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Iruma Miu, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/F, IruMatsu, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23
Summary: This has probably been done before but...Shuichi likes Kaede but he’s about to realize some important information about the worlds sweetest pianist.aka, the one where Shuichi lives a Weezer song.It’s sort of a song fic but it doesn’t have any lyrics so it’s not? It’s based off of the premise of the song Pink Triangle by Weezer.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 28





	Pink Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing Kokichi so this was a challenge. I got to him and I was like, oh god, what is he gonna say? So if he’s really ooc don’t be devistated. Everyone might ooc to be honest.

Shuichi was sitting alone in the cafeteria watching students mingle and do their homework. He wasn’t specifically watching Kaede, he was just looking in her direction, or at least that’s what he told himself. They were friends but he didn’t want to disturb her while she was talking to Miu. She always seemed super excited about the premise of being around Miu and he didn’t want to disappoint her by taking up that time with his existence.

He didn’t want to ruin Kaede’s time but he also felt disappointed that he couldn’t spend time with her. He liked the way his stomach filled with butterflies whenever she smiled at him or whenever she laughed. He didn’t exactly know how a crush felt but he could only assume this was one. He felt like she reciprocated his feeling too. The way she blushed and giggled with him. He was sure she liked him back but he was still too quiet to do anything about it. 

Shuichi was yanked out of his thoughts by the feeling of his hat being snatched off his head. He snapped his head to the side to see Kokichi wearing his baseball cap.  
He felt himself frown slightly and a small sigh escapes his lips. It was natural for Kokichi to tease him like this but it was still frustrating sometimes.  
“Please give me my hat Kokichi.”

“Only if you kiss me.”  
Kokichi grinned at the taller boy who’s face had become a bright pink.

“W-what?”

“Just kidding!”  
Kokichi slipped off the hat and lightly placed it on Shuichi’s head.  
“Soooooo, what’cha eyeing Kaede for?”  
Kokichi slid a little closer to Shuichi and smiled at him.  
Shuichi blushed and put his hands up in a defensive manor.  
“I-I’m not eyeing Kaede!” 

“Sure you are. You shouldn’t lie Shuichi, it’s bad.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes at Kokichi’s comment and frowned.  
“So you like her?”

“N-no.”  
Shuichi looked down at the ground and pulled his knees closer together.

Just then the bell rang and everyone began to file out of the cafeteria. 

. . .

time skip because you don’t want to read about classes and I wouldn’t even know how to write them.

. . .

“Shuichi!”  
Kaede ran towards him with enthusiasm in her step. Shuichi could feel his heart jump when she stopped and bent over to catch her breath. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Guess what!”  
She pumped her arms up and grinned at him.

“What?”  
Shuichi blushed a little at the little game he knew they were about to play.

“You have to guess!”  
She pouted a little bit and crossed her arms.

“Alright,” Shuichi frantically observed her and noticed she was holding a paper with a red 100 drawn in the corner. “You got a 100 on your english test?” 

Kaede cocked her head and seemed a little lost when she remembered the paper in her hand.  
“Oh! Well that too but that’s not what I was talking about!”

Shuichi felt himself get nervous at his failure to guess what she was so happy about. He was now completely lost and started wondering what else it could be. He observed her again and felt his heart drop when he noticed an envelope that had been opened with a small heart sticker that used to hold it closed like in one of those romantic manga’s the girl who sits next to him in English likes to read.

Was she going to ask someone out? Did she receive it from someone? He felt himself getting more anxious.

“You seem lost so I’ll just tell you!”  
Kaede said pointing her finger at the sky.

“I don’t know if you could tell, but there’s someone I really like!”  
Shuichi was starting to dread what she was going to say next.  
“And so I was in the music room and Kiibo pushed Miu in and she came up to me and gave me this envelope.”  
She whipped the envelope out of her pocket and put it in Shuichi’s face.  
“And I like Miu a lot y’know?”

That’s when it hit Shuichi. She’s a LESBIAN.

“And I opened it and read it and she asked me out and I said yes!”  
Shuichi couldn’t help but be shocked at this. He looked at her wide eyed while she smiled at him expectantly.  
“W-wow.” 

“Is there something wrong?”  
Kaede bent over a little and cocked her head at Shuichi. 

“N-no! I’m happy for you!”  
Shuichi forced a small smile as Kaede hugged him.

“Don’t worry Shuichi! I won’t abandon you just cause me and Miu are dating!”

“I know.”  
He felt a genuine smile on his lips as she chatted enthusiastically about her date and how much fun it was going to be when Miu comes to her recitals.

“Hey Shumaiiiiiii!”  
Shuichi nearly fell over as Kokichi jumped on his back. 

“Kokichi!”  
Kaede laughed as Shuichi struggled to keep his balance.  
Shuichi was suddenly able to stand when Kokichi hopped off of his back.  
Kokichi turned his head as two upper class men called him over to a car.  
“I gotta go but I’ll see you later! Or maybe I won’t cause I hate you!”  
Kokichi grinned at the pair and ran off to meet the upper class room he was clearly carpooling with.

“Sooo, you like him?”  
Kaede strolled next to him with her hands behind her back and smiled.  
“W-what?”  
Shuichi felt his face get hot at the thought of him and Kokichi together.  
Kaede chuckled and smiled at him.  
Shuichi pulled his hat lid down and looked to the side. He could feel himself getting hotter, if that was even possible. Maybe he did like Kokichi.

Shuichi smiled and looked at Kaede, as long as she was happy he would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck because it’s my first fic but I plan on eventually doing Miu’s pov for this as well.
> 
> -the bees knees


End file.
